The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As the recognition of the consumers about vehicles has been changed, the most popular condition of vehicles is whether the vehicles can realize high fuel ratio and high output.
The engine combustion ratio is raised to satisfy the requirement of the consumers, and to this end, technologies have been developed which enable the rapid fuel mixing and high combustion efficiency at the time of fuel injection by intentionally forming a turbulent flow by generating an eddy flow in the sucked air.
Conventional suction apparatus for generating a tumble disclosed in KR10-1459932 B1 is designed for that purpose and includes: a cylinder head through which an intake port penetrates; a plate combined between the cylinder head and an intake manifold; an insertion member which is fixed to the plate and inserted into the intake port so as to divide the inner space of the intake port into upper part and lower part; and a flow adjustment means which is installed at an end of the intake manifold and which guides the flow direction of the sucked air flowing in from the intake manifold into the upper inner space of the intake port divided by the insertion member; wherein a partition wall is formed at the rear end of the intake port so as to divide the inner space of the rear end of the intake port into two sides; and a recess is formed at the middle of end of the insertion member so that the recess is fitted into the partition wall in a rectangular shape.
However, even according to such conventional technology, separate support means which supports the insertion member in the inner space of the intake port is not provided thereby to cause the instability at the time of generation of eddy flow, and since it is not the method for the insertion member to be separately combining to the intake port but the method for the insertion member to be collectively fixed by a plate, inconvenience is caused in post management such as that separate replacement is impossible upon occurrence of poor condition.